Adorable
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: — ¿Mi apellido y el tuyo dentro de unos corazones?...que adorable. Kim/Jared. Universo Alterno. Reto: Vergüenza.


Disclaimer. _Si fuera Steph estaría recostada en un sillón sacándome mugre del ombligo mientras me llueve dinero del cielo gracias a la invención de un vampiro que brilla, que mantiene una relación cliché, y para colmo con una Mary Sue._

Claim. _Kim/Jared._

Advertencias. _Universo Alterno._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave. **Vergüenza**.

* * *

**Adorable**

—_Hey tú_, ¡espera!

La joven reconoce la voz de inmediato. _Oh, claro que la conoce_. Abre los ojos, sorprendida de que él le esté hablando a ella. Apresura el paso lo más que puede, rogando porque no le de alcance. Hablarle a él no es uno de los planes más cercanos que tiene.

— ¡Espera! —Lo escucha chasquear la lengua y empezar a caminar mar aprisa—. ¡Mujer, que esperes!

La aludida obliga a sus piernas ir a aún más y más rápido. _No_. Él simplemente no podía estarla llamando a ella y mucho menos queriendo alcanzarla. No quería que la alcanzara. Si no era capaz ni de mirarlo mucho tiempo por vergüenza de que le regresara la mirada, ¿Cómo le iba a hablar al tipo?

— ¡Deja de huir de mi! —alcanza a escuchar, justo antes de sentir que una mano la tomaba del brazo, obligándola a regresarse. El rostro femenino toma un color rojo enseguida al quedar frente al rostro de aquel joven—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te estaba llamando.

Kim traga en seco y sostiene por primera vez la mirada fuerte y penetrante de Jared.

—Yo…yo…_lo siento_.

—Pues espero que lo sientas en serio, solo pretendía hacerte un favor —se queja levemente Jared, sosteniéndola aún de un brazo, como si temiera que saliera corriendo de nuevo. En verdad, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? ¿Qué razón tenía para salir corriendo cuando escuchó que la llamaba?

—En verdad, en verdad, lo siento mucho Jared. —murmura ella, visiblemente apenada. Él se queda mirándola. Ella sabe su nombre, pero no está seguro de saber el de ella. Kim mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de alzar la vista. El moreno aprovecha para observarla mejor; el cabello largo y negro hacía un precioso juego con el color de su piel, sus pestañas largas y encrespadas enmarcaban sus profundos ojos, y sus labios…sus labios tenían una curiosa y atractiva curvatura en el labio inferior.

Abrió los ojos. _Acababa de recordar su nombre_.

—Ya no importa Kim.

La aludida lo mira de nuevo. Parecía sorprendida de que Jared supiera su nombre.

Pero, claro que sabía quién era. Habían tropezado el primer día de clases en la entrada de la facultad y ella misma se lo había dicho entre tartamudeos. ¿Cómo no recordarla? Había hecho el mismo análisis que hacía unos segundos aquel día.

—_Ehm_…b-bueno…creo que me voy…—murmuro algo incomoda empezando a removerse

—Pero ¡espera! Solo quería alcanzarte para darte esto —se apresura a extenderle un cuaderno—. Lo dejaste en el salón.

La joven abrió grandes los ojos al identificar el cuaderno argollado.

_¡Por Dios, que no haya abierto la parte de atrás!_

En su apresuro por tomar el libro y sacarlo de las manos de Jared lo más rápido que hubiera querido dejó caer todos sus libros, incluyendo el recién tomando cuaderno de Garfield.

—Hay, _mierda_.

Jared se permitió reír suavemente, inclinándose a ayudarla.

—Déjame ayudarte…

—No no, todo está bien…solo tengo que…—se frenó y quedó en blanco. El cuaderno. Estaba abierto. Había caído. Caído en la última página. Y él estaba viendo…

—… ¿mi apellido y el tuyo dentro de unos corazones? —Jared alzó la mirada hacia el rostro ahogado en vergüenza de Kim. Parecía desear con todo su ser que un rayo la partiera en medio. Pero, para su sorpresa, eso no pareció molestarle a Jared—. Que…adorable.

Ella sintió que se atragantaba.

— ¿_Disculpa_?

—Que eres adorable —reiteró Jared, acercando más el rostro a ella—. Huyendo de mí; tartamudeando; sonrojándote y escribiendo nuestros apellidos. Eres adorable.

Kim tragó en seco de nuevo. _Aquello no podía estarle pasando_.

—Tengo una idea mejor, mientras te pasa el sonrojo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?


End file.
